Izaya & Namie no Daily Life
by Chrome83
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé comment se passent les journées d'Izaya et Namie quand cette dernière vient travailler ? Moi oui, et voici ma vision débile de certains moments de leurs journées. [série de one-shots / pas de couple]
1. Chapitre 1 : Faire la cuisine

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! ~

Voilà, il y a quelque chose que je veux faire depuis trèèèèèès longtemps mais que je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de faire : apporter ma contribution au fandom de mon anime préféré : Durarara!

Cependant, avec la saison 2 qui a commencé (_*fangasm*_), j'ai décidé de me relancer dans l'écriture d'One-shots que j'ai commencé il y a fort longtemps et que je n'avais jamais terminé.

L'idée qui suit m'est venue _randomly_ pendant que j'étais en cours et que je me demandais à quoi ressemblaient les journées quand Namie venait bosser, et je l'ai écrit rapidement alors que je suis clouée au lit par la grippe.

Je pense que j'en ferai d'autres dans ce genre, ce sera une série d'OS sur la vie quotidienne d'Izaya et Namie (_d'où le titre, merci captain Obvious !_)

Bref !

Pour la petite anecdote, avant, je ne pouvais pas blairer Namie. Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je pouvais pas la saquer. Et puis en re-re-re-regardant la saison 1, j'ai commencé à la voir sous un autre angle, et maintenant, je l'aime bien. Et j'aime surtout la relation qu'elle a avec Izaya. (_par contre, ne venez pas me parler d'IzaNami è_é - d'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'Izanami est une divinité de la mythologie japonaise ? Ouais, je l'ai appris grâce à mon TPE u_u /pan/ Bref, je digresse._ )

Voilà, sans plus raconter ma vie, je vous laisse à la lecture de ma toute première contribution au fandom (_c'trop émouvant ! TToTT_ )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 (à priori) :**

_**Faire la cuisine**_

\- Namie-san, je meurs de faim !~, Lança soudain la voix perpétuellement arrogante d'Orihara Izaya, troublant le grand calme qui régnait dans l'appartement de l'informateur.

L'interpellée, qui était en train d'éplucher des dossiers dans le but futur de les classer, puis de les ranger, tiqua quand elle entendit son employeur, et elle serra les poings, froissant par la même occasion légèrement les bords de la feuille qu'elle tenait.

Elle leva la tête pour regarder en direction du large bureau d'Izaya. Le jeune homme était avachi sur sa chaise, les bras au dessus de la tête, en train de s'étirer. Il avait passé toute la matinée -ou du moins, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais elle le soupçonnait d'y être déjà bien avant- à pianoter sur son ordinateur, un rictus moqueur sur les lèvres et laissant de temps à autre échapper un ricanement.

Il avait un peu l'air d'un Otaku comme ça, à passer son temps derrière son PC, surfant sur le net à la recherche de la moindre information sur ce qui se passait à Tokyo -et plus particulièrement à Ikebukuro-, comme un fan d'anime ou de manga qui chercherait avec ferveur une quelconque nouvelle concernant sa série préférée.

Elle soupira en reposant les feuilles qu'elle tenait après les avoir tassées en en tapotant le bas sur son bureau. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre qui affichait 12h34. En effet, c'était l'heure du déjeuner, et comme toujours, c'était elle qui s'y collait.

\- Très bien, je m'en occupe, Dit-elle froidement en se levant de sa chaise pour partir vers la cuisine de l'immense appartement.

\- Je veux manger des Okonomiyaki ! Précisa joyeusement l'informateur.

Namie soupira et eu soudain très envie de lui en coller une. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cuisiner -sauf si c'était pour Seiji-, et encore moins ce genre de préparation qui lui demandait de rester longtemps debout devant une poêle sans rien faire, et en se prenant des éclaboussure d'huile. C'est pour ça qu'il avait prit ce ton.

Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle continuait à travailler pour ce sale type.

Cependant, elle ne contesta pas et commença à sortir les ingrédients nécessaires. Après avoir préparé la pâte, elle fit chauffer un peu d'huile dans une poêle, et quand de la fumée apparut au dessus, ondulant doucement, elle versa un peu de la préparation, avec divers autres produits, notamment du thon, que son employeur aimait particulièrement. Pas qu'elle en avait ajouté exprès pour lui faire plaisir, au contraire, elle serait plutôt du genre à ajouter du poison dans sa nourriture, mais il y en avait dans le frigo, alors machinalement, elle l'avait inséré à la préparation.

Et commença la phase la plus ennuyeuse : surveiller la 'crêpe' pour qu'elle ne brûle pas. « _Remarque, je pourrais bien la laisser trop cuire et la lui servir cramée..._», Pensa-t-elle. Mais elle se ravisa en pensant qu'il y avait un risque même infime qu'il lui fasse recommencer. Et il était hors de question qu'elle perde trop de temps à s'occuper de lui. Sérieusement, on croirait un adolescent accro à son ordinateur qui attend que sa gentille maman s'occupe de tous ses besoins.

La jolie brune rit jaune et serra les poings sur le manche de la spatule. Oh ça non, elle n'était pas sa gentille maman ! Si elle faisait ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, et si elle le pouvait, elle lui balancerait sa saleté d'okonomiyaki au visage, elle lui dirait ses quatre vérités, et elle partirait en claquant la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Parfois, elle se disait qu'elle savait plus que quiconque à quel point Orihara Izaya pouvait être usant pour les nerfs. Après tout, elle passait presque toutes ses journées dans la même pièce que lui, à ranger son bazar et à l'écouter déblatérer sur des choses qu'elle n'écoutait même plus, à force. Il était vraiment atteint, ce type...

Au bout d'un moment, elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par la voix du type en question qui avait fait irruption dans la pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive et qui, adossé au mur, l'observait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Namie-san, je crois que les okonomiyakis sont suffisamment cuits, Dit-il calmement

Sortie de ses pensées, la jeune femme sentit enfin l'odeur de brûlé et l'épaisse fumée noire qui s'élevait de la poêle.

\- Mince !

Elle jura et la souleva de la plaque chauffante, puis elle se précipita jusqu'à l'évier et ouvrit grand le robinet. Un long "_pshhhhht_" résonna alors que la nourriture brûlée rencontrait la froideur de l'eau. Elle retourna ensuite rapidement à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ouvrir la fenêtre et faire sortir la fumée.

A force de réfléchir, elle avait finit par réellement laisser brûler ce qu'elle cuisinait, et maintenant, c'était fichu. Elle soupira longuement de désarroi. Elle avait tout sauf envie de recommencer.

Elle sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule qui la fit sursauter. Elle tourna vivement la tête vers son employeur qui lui souriait, amusé. Elle repoussa vivement sa main en frissonnant. Elle préférait éviter les contacts physiques avec lui, plus par instinct qu'autre chose, car elle savait bien qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme. Izaya sembla, l'espace d'une seconde, s'amuser de sa réaction, puis il s'avança vers le plan de travail, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, Déclara-t-il.

\- Toi ? S'assura sa subordonnée.

\- Qui d'autre ? Demanda le brun en tournant la tête vers elle.

Namie cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, rapidement, étonnée. Depuis qu'elle travaillait pour lui, elle avait toujours été chargée des repas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu cuisiner et les seuls moments où il passait dans la cuisine, c'était parce que de la fenêtre, il avait un bon angle de vue sur une rue voisine très animée qui lui permettait de passer le temps quand il n'avait rien à faire. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, mais elle avait toujours pensé, du coup, qu'il ne savait pas cuisiner. Ou alors il était encore plus fainéant qu'elle l'imaginait.

Enfin bon, elle n'allait pas se plaindre. Elle haussa simplement les épaules, retira son tablier et le lui envoya. Il l'attrapa habilement et le passa avec fluidité. L'aînée Yagiri eut envie de rire en le voyant comme ça. C'était si peu habituel, et cela lui donnait un look tellement improbable venant de lui !

Sans doute remarqua-t-il son amusement, car il soupira, l'air faussement lassé.

\- Namie-san, rire pour si peu, vraiment, tu n'es pas mature...

La concernée se renfrogna immédiatement et elle fronça un sourcil.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas de toi que je vais recevoir une leçon sur la maturité !, Cracha-t-elle en retour. Pareil en ce qui concerne "rire pour si peu".

Sans attendre de réponse de son agaçant interlocuteur, elle sortit de la pièce, mais bien loin d'elle l'idée de retourner sagement à son triage de dossiers. Peut-être que trop fréquenter Izaya avait fini par déteindre sur elle -ce serait fâcheux-, mais toujours est-il qu'elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de l'observer. Après tout, c'était une première, et elle se dit qu'il y avait peut-être de quoi rire un peu !

A pas feutrés, elle retourna près de la porte de la cuisine et passa dans l'embrasure juste une partie de sa tête, juste de quoi voir à l'intérieur. L'informateur était devant les plaques à induction, en diagonale d'elle, si bien qu'elle voyait son profil. Il sortit une autre poêle sur laquelle il versa la pâte. La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue droite pour se retenir de glousser. Dès le départ, ça commençait mal. Il n'avait même pas prit soin d'huiler l'ustensile qui risquait d'accrocher. Et il avait mit bien trop de la préparation, cela ne cuirait jamais ! Son hypothèse selon laquelle Orihara Izaya ne savait pas cuisiner se confirmait.

Il sembla finalement remarquer la bouteille d'huile près de lui, que Namie n'avait pas rangée, et il la regarda une seconde comme si c'était l'objet le plus insolite qui lui ait été donné de voir. Il la prit, l'ouvrit, et en versa dans la poêle. Sans doute avait-il pensé que si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Immédiatement, comme c'était chaud, le liquide sauta en petites gouttes et en faisant des petits bruits secs. L'informateur ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et il recula vivement en laissant échapper un bref "aïe". A la façon dont il inspectait maintenant sa main, il avait dû se faire brûler par une projection.

Si elle n'avait pas craint de se faire remarquer, Namie aurait déjà explosé de rire. Malgré qu'elle était une femme assez froide lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de son bien aimé petit frère, elle se laissait volontiers aller à rire s'il s'agissait de se moquer de ce fourbe qui leur tapait tant sur les nerfs, à elle et à d'autres.

Izaya avait rapidement essuyé sa main sur le tablier et observait maintenant la poêle, à une certaine distance de sécurité, alors que l'huile continuait de crépiter. L'espionne improvisée pensa que comme ça, il ressemblait à un petit chat apeuré, mais en même temps curieux de quelque chose. S'en était presque touchant. Mais je dis bien 'presque'. Car comment pourrait-elle le trouver touchant ?

Finalement, il se risqua à rapprocher sa main du manche de l'ustensile, mais il se prit encore une goutte d'huile bouillante, et il recula encore d'un pas en jurant. « Ridicule. », Pensa Namie en esquissant un large sourire narquois.

\- Namie-san, et si tu cessais de me _stalker_ et que tu venais plutôt t'occuper de ça, Proposa alors la voix claire de son patron.

Elle sursauta et jura intérieurement. Grillée. Bah, elle aurait dû s'en douter, en même temps... Elle soupira, amusée, en secouant la tête, rentrant dans la cuisine et s'approchant de lui.

\- Je croyais que tu t'en occupais toi-même ? Siffla-t-elle ironiquement en lui lançant un regard moqueur.

\- C'est ton travail de faire la cuisine, non ? Répondit l'informateur sur le même ton.

\- Ce n'est pas écrit dans mon contrat.

\- Maintenant ça l'est.

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard. Il avait toujours le dernier mot, elle ne cherchait jamais à l'avoir car elle ne tenait pas à partir dans des débats sans fin qui finiraient toujours de la même manière de toute façon. Décidément, la fierté masculine était plus bornée que toute autre chose.

La brune soupira encore. Elle prit la spatule et retourna la crêpe qui avait, comme elle l'avait prédit, collé à la poêle, si bien qu'elle se décomposa presque totalement.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi mauvais en cuisine, Ricana la jeune femme, essayant de rattraper le massacre de son employeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu l'utilité d'apprendre à cuisiner, Répondit simplement l'informateur sans quitter des yeux l'okonomoyaki dans la poêle.

\- Tu pourrais préparer de bons petits plats pour Heiwajima Shizuo, Suggéra ironiquement son interlocutrice.

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je ferai la cuisine pour cet être protozoaire, Claqua Izaya avec un petit rire.

Namie rit à son tour. Ces deux-là ne se supportaient vraiment pas. Elle comprenait bien Shizuo, remarque. Fréquenter Izaya nécéssitait vraiment d'avoir des nerfs en béton. Elle éteignit la plaque chauffante, sortit une assiette et renversa la poêle au dessus pour faire tomber la crêpe. Elle la tendit ensuite au brun avec un large sourire.

\- Bon appétit !~, Chantona-t-elle, moqueuse.

Izaya dévisagea le plat d'un oeil méfiant. Tout décomposé, à moitié brûlé, à moitié pas cuit et abordant d'étranges nuances de couleurs, l'okonomiyaki ne faisait vraiment pas envie. Il leva la tête vers son employée qui ne se départissait pas de son sourire. Il soupira.

\- Namie-san, que dirais-tu d'aller manger dehors ? Je t'invite ! Proposa-t-il d'un ton guilleret en retirant le tablier

\- Tu l'a voulu, tu le mange, Répliqua froidement la jeune femme en brandissant l'assiette.

D'un geste fluide, l'Orihara pivota sur ses pieds et sortit rapidement de la cuisine, suivit par Namie.

\- Izaya ! L'appela-t-elle en s'énervant, Je ne me suis pas emmerdée à préparer ça pour rien, tu entends !

\- Allons, allons, ne me dit pas que l'idée d'un bon restaurant ne te tente pas ! Répondit son employeur en enfilant sa veste.

Namie le considéra d'un air mi désespéré, mi exaspéré. On voyait bien qu'il ne vivait pas dans le besoin celui-là ! Cependant, elle réfléchit un peu. Elle pouvait bien se laisser inviter à manger. Après tout, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas déjeuné dehors, et connaissant les goûts de luxe d'Izaya, ils iraient sûrement dans un très bon endroit. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'invitait à un rendez-vous. C'était juste comme un repas professionnel. Elle sourit. Elle prendrait le plat le plus cher !

\- Très bien, Céda-t-elle.

Elle récupéra sa veste et son sac à son bureau et suivit l'informateur hors de l'appartement.

Même si elle travaillait pour le pire timbré du monde, qu'il passait son temps à essayer de l'agacer, et qu'il la prenait pour sa cuisinière, au moins, elle s'amusait parfois beaucoup. Et quand il s'en donnait la peine, finalement, Orihara Izaya n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

* * *

Je ne sais pas si en vrai, Izaya sait cuisiner (je n'ai pas lu le light novel, ni le manga pour l'instant, alors mes connaissances se limitent à l'anime et à certain spoilers (èoé) ), mais je l'imaginais bien comme ça. Par contre, j'imagine trop Shizuo en f*cking cordon bleu qui cuisine trop bien ! *-*

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si j'ai des retours positifs, je posterai d'autres petits moments de la vie quotidienne de ces deux-là. **ALORS REVIEWEZ** ! (_Oui, oui, du verbe Reviewer. Je review, tu review, il review, nous reviewons, vous reviewez, ils reviewent maggle. u_u -faut que j'arrête les digressions moi... =_=_)

Voilà, sur ce, je vous salue bien bas chers amis ! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Chapitre 2 : Soigner

Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! ^o^/

Sans beaux discours ni grande introduction, voilà le second texte de ma petite série de one-shots sur la vie quotidienne d'Izaya et Namie ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclamer** : Non, malheureusement, Durarara! et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Ryogo Narita.

**PS** : Réponses aux reviews à la fin. ~

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : _Soigner_**

19 heures avaient sonnées depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes à la montre de Namie quand elle rangea enfin le dernier classeur de documents dans la grande bibliothèque de son employeur. Finalement, elle était venue à bout de ce long et fastidieux rangement qui avait suivit une encore plus longue et fastidieuse séance de tri. Elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement en faisant craquer son dos douloureux. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de toute la journée, tout ça parce que môssieur Izaya avait, la veille au soir, été pris d'un caprice et avait ressortit des tas de documents pour une raison qu'il avait refusé de lui exposer. Evidemment, il n'avait rien rangé après coup, et c'était à elle qu'avait incombé cette tache. Elle l'avait maudit pour ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était sa secrétaire qu'il pouvait mettre le bazar comme ça sans aucun respect pour le temps qu'elle avait passé à trier et ranger.

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde pour regarder en contre-bas le bureau vide de son patron. Il était sortit au début de l'après-midi, l'informant qu'il allait faire un tour à Ikebukuro. Sans doute allait-il encore chercher des ennuis à Heiwajima Shizuo pour passer le temps, puisqu'elle l'avait entendu se plaindre de n'avoir rien d'intéressant à faire. Il devait être un peu masochiste pour aller l'ennuyer presque tous les jours comme ça. D'ailleurs, il était bien la seule personne qui n'avait pas peur de ses représailles. Du moins, à sa connaissance. Enfin, ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle en avait quelque chose à faire.

A ce moment, alors qu'elle pensait à tout ça, les avant-bras toujours appuyés sur la rambarde du "balcon", elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis se refermer en claquant brutalement. Izaya rentrait finalement. Il arriva dans son champ de vision, et l'aînée Yagiri retint une exclamation de surprise en le voyant. Son éternelle veste noire était abîmée et tachée de poussière, son pantalon était déchiré au genoux gauche et il lui sembla qu'il boitait légèrement. Elle le suivit du regard avec attention aller jusqu'au canapé et se laisser tomber dessus en grognant. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était là. Un fin sourire releva ses lèvres.

\- Mauvaise journée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse qui rompit le silence.

Izaya tressaillit et rejeta la tête en arrière pour la regarder, les yeux levés vers l'étage d'où elle le fixait. Il fronça les sourcils et sembla vivement agacé, mais comme il en avait l'habitude, il le cacha rapidement derrière son sourire détesté.

\- On peut dire ça, Répondit-il vaguement dans un ricanement, Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie, Ajouta-t-il en se relevant avec un peu de mal.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de rangement à faire à cause de ton caprice, Répliqua la brune d'un ton un peu agressif.

\- "Caprice" ? Répéta son employeur avec un sourire narquois, Quel vilain mot, Namie-san ! ~

\- Il te correspond bien alors.

La jeune femme se redressa, toisant son patron, moqueuse et hautaine, et elle redescendit les escaliers pour le rejoindre. Il était toujours debout près du canapé. Il la suivit du regard avec sérieux, son sourire ayant quitté ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se poste devant lui, une main sur la hanche. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un instant quand l'informateur laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

Sans lui apporter de réponse, Namie appuya son doigt contre le front maculé de sang du brun qui immédiatement recula la tête en grimaçant de douleur.

\- ça fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Izaya la toisa méchamment. Il était une personne aux penchants terriblement sadiques, mais il détestait que l'on fasse preuve de sadisme avec lui. Surtout pour se moquer de sa personne. Il ricana cependant et inclina la tête légèrement, le coin des lèvres relevés par un sourire. Son sourire. Si caractéristique.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Que c'est touchant ! ~

\- Alors ça, aucune chance que ça arrive ! S'emporta la jeune femme avec une moue dégoûtée, Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait s'inquiéter de ta santé !

Elle soupira alors pour se calmer en fermant les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, elle examina un peu mieux son état. Il avait l'air d'avoir sérieusement morflé. En plus du sang sur son front et ses tempes qui semblait couler d'une blessure à la tête, sa lèvre inférieure était enflée et ensanglantée et sa joue droite était rougie et égratignée. Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palet en secouant la tête de gauche à droite de dépit.

\- Assied-toi, Ordonna-t-elle fermement en tournant le dos.

Elle sortit de la pièce, mais l'informateur ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder sortir avec de grands yeux. Elle revint rapidement avec un trousse de premiers soins dans les mains, et quand elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant.

\- Je t'ai demandé de t'asseoir, Rappela-t-elle durement, d'un ton un peu froid comme elle en avait l'habitude, mais en se mesurant tout de même, car malgré qu'elle avait prit l'habitude de se montrer un peu familière avec lui -et il ne se gênait pas pour faire de même avec elle-, il restait son employeur et elle lui devait un certain respect. Quand bien même cela l'agaçait.

Le brun cligna des yeux, passant son regard de la trousse au visage autoritaire de sa subordonnée avant d'éclater de rire en retombant assis sur le canapé. Namie se renfrogna. Il se payait clairement sa tête, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle y fit cependant abstraction, serrant les poings en se disant qu'elle était au dessus de ça.

\- Tu vas me soigner, Namie-san ? Comme c'est gentil ! ~, Miaula le jeune homme sans en penser un mot, en la regardant d'un air provocateur plein d'arrogance.

\- Si tu continues, je ferai plutôt en sorte que ta souffrance ne cesse jamais, Répondit-elle d'une voix guturale, entourée d'une aura sombre et ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Izaya la regarda sans se départir de son expression moqueuse, mais il ne répliqua rien. La jeune femme s'assit à coté de lui sur le sofa et ouvrit la trousse, en sortant diverses choses qu'elle étala sur la table basse. Elle commença par prendre un morceau de coton qu'elle imbiba de désinfectant avant de se tourner vers son patron. Elle hésita un instant, puis finalement, elle passa une main sur sa peau pour soulever les cheveux collants de sang coagulé qui retombaient sur son front pour pouvoir y effacer les traces du liquide poisseux.

L'informateur frissonna légèrement au contact froid du désinfectant et il posa son regard sur le visage concentré et à peine rougissant de sa subalterne qui s'appliquait à nettoyer son visage. A cette vision, il ne put se retenir de souffler un petit rire moqueur.

Immédiatement, la jolie brune tressaillit et le regarda froidement.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse ? Aboya-t-elle.

\- Rien du tout, Gloussa l'autre, Je me disais juste que tu es drôlement appliquée.

Elle le toisa un instant sans répondre avant de sourire légèrement. Un sourire sincère, nostalgique et passionné.

\- J'avais l'habitude de soigner Seiji quand il était petit et qu'il se blessait, Dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Son employeur esquissa une fine grimace à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Toujours l'amour incestueux de Namie Yagiri pour son jeune frère avait été une source de mystère pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ; Ce serait comme si lui en arrivait à tomber amoureux de Mairu ou Kururi. C'était quelque chose d'impensable, et dès qu'elle parlait de son cadet, cette idée abjecte lui venait à l'esprit, lui renvoyant milles images qu'il préférerait ne pas voir.

Il s'empressa de chasser ces idées de son esprit pour recentrer son attention sur la jeune femme qui humidifiait une autre pièce de coton.

\- Alors tu as l'habitude de jouer à l'infirmière, Conclu-t-il narquoisement.

\- Si on veut, Répondit-elle simplement.

Elle finit d'effacer toute trace de sang de son front, et elle s'attaqua à sa lèvre bouffie, légèrement coupée à un endroit, à l'aide d'un coton-tige trempé de désinfectant. Elle posa le bout du petit objet contre la plaie et instantanément, Izaya grogna de douleur en retirant vivement sa tête.

\- Izaya, ne sois pas si douillet ! Gronda Namie sans manquer de se moquer de lui au passage en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

Son visage se renfrogna presque imperceptiblement, et il passa deux doigts sur sa lèvre boursouflée en grimaçant.

\- Je ne suis pas douillet, Répliqua-t-il avec un grande fermeté, J'ai été surpris, et puis ma peu est à vif, tu pourrais y aller un peu plus doucement !

\- D'accord, d'accord, je vais faire attention, Soupira doucement la jeune femme, Alors tu me laisse faire ?

L'informateur la considéra un instant du regard, puis il rapprocha son visage pour la laisser finir.

\- Au fait, comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cet état ? C'est à cause d'Heiwajima Shizuo ?

\- Non, pour une fois, Shizu-chan n'y est pour rien, Répondit-il en ricanant d'un air mauvais, C'est juste une petite affaire avec des Yakuzas qui a... mal tourné, diront-nous.

Sans doute ne lui donnerait-il pas d'avantage de détails, alors elle n'insista pas. Il n'était pas du genre à donner trop de détails sur ses manigances, même à elle, car il savait qu'en gardant les information et en n'en divulguant que ce qui pourrait l'arranger, il gardait une longueur d'avance sur tout, et sur tout le monde. Cela avait tendance à parfois un peu énerver son employée d'ailleurs. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être si près du maître de jeu en étant pourtant aussi ignorante de ce qu'il préparait qu'un simple pion. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour fouiller un peu quand il n'était pas là.

\- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude avec eux, Ajouta ledit maître du jeu en haussant les épaules, Ces gens ont presque autant de patience de Shizu-chan !

\- C'est peut-être aussi parce qu'il est difficile de garder son calme quand tu es dans les parages, Extrapola l'aînée Yagiri en le regardant en coin.

\- Mais tu y arrives bien, toi, Répliqua l'informateur en souriant en coin, Tu me côtoie tous les jours, et tu es même en train de me soigner comme une gentille petite infirmière !

A cette remarque moqueuse, Namie appuya plus fort le coton-tige sur la lèvre du brun qui s'éloigna une nouvelle fois d'un vif mouvement instinctif en lui lançant un regard haineux.

\- Oups, désolée, S'excusa-t-elle sans en penser mot, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, promis, je vais faire attention ! ~

L'Orihara soupira.

\- ça ira, Affirma-t-il en se relevant, Tu peux rentrer chez toi, je terminerai moi-même.

\- Je peux au moins terminer de désinfecter tes blessures ! Insista la brune, Après tout, je suis "une gentille petite infirmière" !

Le ton de sa voix était un peu dangereux et menaçant. Elle avait visiblement mal prit qu'il dise ça. Le propriétaire des lieux lui lança un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

\- Merci beaucoup, Namie-san, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Je te laisse, à demain ! ~

Et il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Sa subordonnée resta un instant sans bouger, puis elle souffla un léger rire. C'était bien fait pour lui si elle lui avait fait mal, il n'avait qu'à pas la chercher. C'est vrai, Izaya avait l'habitude d'avoir le contrôle sur tout le monde, mais quelques rares personnes échappaient à son absolue domination. Heiwajima Shizuo était l'une d'elle. Et elle en était une aussi.

\- Vraiment, quel douillet...

* * *

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce texte que je trouve bien moins intéressant que le premier. La vérité c'est que je l'ai écrit en plein milieu de mes révisions pour le bac blanc, que j'avais accumulé de la fatigue et que je me suis plus ou moins forcée à le finir alors que mon inspiration n'était pas au beau fixe._

_Mais je vous promet que j'essayerai de vous offrir quelque chose de mieux pour le chapitre 3 qui contiendra même un peu de Shizaya ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.. ~_

_En tout cas, jespère que ça vous a tout de même plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! :3_

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

clara24 : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Et je suis flattée que tu considère mon texte comme un des meilleurs que tu aies lu ! *-* Je ne m'arrêterai pas et je ferai en sorte que tu continues à apprécier ce que j'écris ! o/

Guest : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que ça t'ai fait rire ! Moi-même je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. ^^


End file.
